


She's Okay and It's Raining There Again

by Chash



Series: Holiday Fills 2016 [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: Octavia Blake has three goals for her last month of high school: pass all her classes and graduate, ask Luna Shipton to prom, and get her brother to propose to his girlfriend.Shouldn't be too hard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is a fill for [imlostforwords](http://imlostforwords.tumblr.com/) and [bitchwhoyoukiddin](http://bitchwhoyoukiddin.tumblr.com/), who prompted "graduation," and for [aliceofalonso](http://aliceofalonso.tumblr.com/), who prompted "prom!"

Octavia Blake has three goals for her last month of high school: pass all her classes and graduate, ask Luna Shipton to prom, and get her brother to propose to his girlfriend.

The first shouldn't be any trouble at all. Her grades are solid, and she'd have to fail like all her classes and probably break a law to get held back, honestly. But still, it doesn't quite seem _real_ , graduation. She's not going to believe she's done it until she has the diploma in her hand.

The second is almost as easy, just much more intimidating. After all, it's not hard to _ask_ someone to prom. It takes all of a minute, and then it's over. Some people, she guesses, go all-out with that, big elaborate gestures, but Octavia's not into it, and she doesn't think Luna would be either. 

Not that she has ever, in any way, made a move on Luna before, which is part of the problem. She transferred at the beginning of this year, which clearly sucked for her, and Octavia had a bit of a crush right from the start, even before she'd worked through the whole bisexuality thing. And now it's been long enough that it just feels like it'll be easier to use prom as an excuse to make a move, because then she can always say _as friends_ if Luna seems weird about it.

It's possible she thought about this too much. She blames Bellamy. He's a bad influence.

Which is why she has her third goal, which is, sadly, going to be kind of a pain. For one, it's not really _her_ business, when Bellamy and Clarke get engaged. It's not like they're having any relationship problems, as far as she knows. They certainly _seem_ to be doing well. But it's been _four years_ since they got together. And, okay, they were both pretty young when they started dating, so it's not like being twenty-eight and in a serious relationship and not being engaged is a warning sign. But Wells and Raven got engaged last year, and Octavia was sort of assuming that would kickstart Bell's brain and make him realize _he_ could propose to his girlfriend too.

The worst part is that she knows none of this matters. If Clarke really wanted to be engaged, she'd just propose herself. She loves Bellamy, and they're happy.

But Octavia is leaving soon. And she's not going _far_ , just to NYU, but Bellamy is still stressing out about it. He's trying not to show it too much, but Octavia can tell. So she thinks it would be good for him, if he and Clarke got engaged. It would give him something new to focus on, besides her being off on her own.

And then she won't have to feel bad for being excited about college.

So, yeah. As far as she's concerned, these are three great goals. She's virtually guaranteed to be successful in the first, very likely to be successful in the second, and the third doesn't really matter, but is going to give her a good way to interact with Luna more.

It's a solid plan. She's proud of it.

Graduating high school is a go.

*

"How many people do you think propose at prom?" she asks at lunch on Monday.

"I don't think that's usually how it works," says Monty. "You get someone pregnant at prom, and then a few weeks later, they tell you and you offer to marry them because it's polite." He glances at Jasper. "That's how it works for straights, right? Help me out."

"Accidental pregnancy is probably my best option for convincing someone to marry me," says Jasper, and Octavia kicks him under the table. 

"That's really douchey. I know you're going for self-deprecating, but don't make jokes about coercing girls into marrying you."

"Ow, fine, sorry." He rubs his shin. "You don't even have a date to the prom yet, right? Why are you getting _married_ there?"

"Not me." She wets her lips and leans in; Blakes, as Clarke has said many times, are naturally dramatic. "I think Bellamy needs to propose."

Bell and Clarke are kind of an open secret these days. It's not like they really broadcast it, but everyone pretty much _knows_. It's been long enough that it's just a background fact of school, like how the third Thursday of every month is taco day in the cafeteria and Dr. Yang is a better chemistry teacher than Mr. Allen. Mr. Blake and Ms. Griffin are dating.

"You don't seriously think your brother wants to propose at prom, do you?" asks Monty. "I don't think prom is romantic for teachers."

"It's barely romantic for us," says Monroe. "And Ms. Griffin has been complaining about the theme for months."

The theme is, admittedly, really stupid, something like _A Night of Magic Under the Stars_ , which is only an interesting theme if you're leaning into wizards, aliens, or astronauts, and the prom committee is doing none of the above. Octavia is planning to bring a wand and pretend it's the Yule Ball, and no one can stop her.

"That's just because all she gets to do is make paper stars," says Octavia, rolling her eyes. "She says it's beneath her, creatively."

"She is making a ton of paper stars," Luna says. "It might be a little romantic for Mr. Blake, though. Not--it's still going to be _prom_. But it's Octavia's prom. He'll probably be emotional about how his little sister is all grown up."

"Yeah, nothing puts you in a romantic mood like thinking about how old your sister is," Jasper says, and Octavia glares at him.

"Maybe _romantic_ is the wrong word," she grants. "But he's definitely gonna be really emotionally vulnerable. He's _already_ emotionally vulnerable. He's kind of a mess, honestly."

"You always say that," Harper says. "Even when he seems fine."

"Look, I get that you can't usually tell that Bell is a giant confused dork, but I promise he always is. He's just really good at pretending when he's being a teacher. And that's why I need to figure out how to get him to propose to Clarke."

"Why, exactly?" Luna asks, tilting her head at Octavia. She doesn't sound dubious, just curious. 

"If I'm leaving, I want to make sure I'm leaving him in good hands. Obviously he's got Clarke no matter what, but he'd probably feel better if he had getting married to distract him." She sighs. "But I really don't know how to make that happen."

"Do they want to get married?" Luna asks.

It's a question she's honestly never thought about. "I think so," she says, slow. "I mean, I'm pretty sure they've talked about it. Sometimes I'll, like--say Bell wants to marry her or talk about how they're gonna get married and they're both just kinda like, yeah."

"And you really think prom is the way to make that happen?" Jasper asks. " _Prom_?"

"It doesn't have to be prom. I'm open to suggestions."

"I would ask your brother," says Luna. "Maybe there's a reason he hasn't done it yet."

"Direct communication?" asks Monty. "That sounds fake, but okay."

Octavia has to smile. "I mean, I don't want him to think I'm like, you're being too slow proposing to your girlfriend, get on that."

"But you think he's being too slow proposing to his girlfriend," says Jasper.

"It's been four years! I don't know why he hasn't done it yet."

"You should definitely tell him Ms. Griffin wants him to do it at prom," Jasper says. "If there's one thing Mr. Blake loves, it's public displays of affection in front of his students. He definitely wants all of us to witness him asking his girlfriend to marry him."

"We could do a flash mob!" says Monty.

Octavia laughs along with the rest of them. "Okay, okay. It's a terrible idea. Forget I asked."

Luna catches up with her on their way to calc. "I think it's sweet," she says. "That you're trying to help your brother propose. Let me know if you need any help."

"Thanks," says Octavia, grinning from ear to ear. "I definitely will."

*

"Did you go to your prom?" she asks Bellamy on their way home that afternoon.

"My prom?"

"Yeah. I assume you had one."

"Yeah, I went."

"Did you have a date."

"Yeah. Uh, Roma Harris? I'm pretty sure her last name was Harris. It was fine. Kind of boring. Why?"

"Trying to figure out how to ask Luna. What about you, Clarke?"

"Niylah Murphy," she says. "And that was ten years ago, when same-sex marriage was just legal in like half the states."

"I get it, I get it, you were bisexual before it was cool."

"I like to think it was already cool, but other people hadn't notice yet," says Clarke.

"Did you do anything special to ask her?"

"No. We were already dating so it was pretty easy."

"Bell?"

"We were sleeping together and she asked if I wanted to go to prom, so I went with it."

She huffs. "You guys are no help."

"What are you hoping is gonna happen?" Clarke asks, which actually is somewhat helpful. "Do you want a prom date or a girlfriend or what?"

Luna's going to Columbia, so they'll both be in the same general area, post-graduation. It seems theoretically possible that they might be able to continue a relationship if they started one and they were both interested in that. Which, maybe they will be. That would be cool, if it happened. But it would also just be cool to have a date to prom. 

"All of the above? I'd take a girlfriend, but prom date is fine too."

"So you don't need to be, like, romantic or anything," says Clarke. "Simple. If you do some giant thing for a girl who might not even want to go out with you, it's weird."

"Even if she's going out with you, it might be weird," Bellamy adds.

"So your advice is basically to not worry and be myself," she says, making a face.

"It's almost like it's a cliche because it's awesome advice," says Clarke.

"Weird how that one works." He pauses. "Did I know you wanted to date Luna? Is that something I should have noticed?"

"I try to keep you out of my personal life unless I'm really desperate. Because you're weird."

"Thanks. I like Luna," he adds. "I'll try not to be weird about it."

Clarke pats his shoulder. "Dream big, Bellamy."

He waits until they're alone, doing the dishes together, to pursue the conversation further, which is pretty much par for the course, when it comes to Bellamy. He's good at this, in his way.

"So, Luna," he says.

"So, Clarke."

"What about Clarke?" he asks. "It can't be news that I'm dating her. You knew that."

"I did. Are you excited about chaperoning prom with her?"

"O, from the bottom of my heart: I have never been excited about chaperoning a school dance in my entire fucking life. I don't care how great Clarke's dresses make her boobs look. They're actually _less_ exciting than they were before we were dating. Now I can just see her boobs whenever I want."

"I hoped at some point guys outgrew calling breasts _boobs_ ," she says, with a heavy sigh.

" _Breasts_ feels weirdly formal. I'm very familiar with them."

"Gross," she says, and he grins.

"Seriously, you and your friends are going to be the best part of prom, which is really sad. Are Monty and Jasper still planning to dress up as astronauts?"

"Unless they find dates, so--yeah, probably."

"Too bad Nate's older, he totally would have been Monty's alien boyfriend."

"He's still Monty's alien boyfriend," Octavia points out. "He's just Monty's long-distance alien boyfriend."

"I think most alien boyfriends are long distance," he muses. He pauses, deliberate, and adds, "You and Luna doing anything special?"

"I haven't even asked her yet, Bell."

"So if you hypothetically end up on a date with the girl you like, are you hypothetically going to dress as astronauts?"

"I'm pretty sure no. But I'll hypothetically ask her."

"Cool." He bumps his hip against hers. "I'm rooting for you."

"Thanks. I'm rooting for you too."

"Just in life?"

"Yeah."

He snorts. "Thanks. I need all the help I can get."

*

One of the reasons Octavia isn't actually worried about graduating in any real way is that AP exams are done, and now she's just got an awkward month of basically unfailable limbo in most of her classes. In fact, she was putting off worrying about stuff like prom and her own vague fears about the future until AP exams were over, because then she figured she'd have a lot of free time.

So far, it's true. In English, they're doing a special unit on "The Art of the Graphic Novel," which just involves reading a lot of comic books, and in calc and physics, they have open projects where they can do basically whatever they want. Bellamy isn't even putting that much effort in and has opted for having everyone proofread and fact-check wikipedia articles that he thinks are lacking while he blasts Hamilton non-stop.

It gives her a lot of time to think about how she's too nervous to ask Luna to prom and still has no idea how to get Bell to propose.

"And I keep having stress dreams about a class I didn't know I was taking and now I have a final and I'm failing it."

"Would it help if I gave you an ultimatum?" asks Jasper. "Like if you don't ask Luna to the prom by whenever, I will?"

"I'm pretty sure she'd turn you down," Monty says. "And then you'd just be sad and alone."

"I'm already sad and alone," Jasper points out. "I've got nothing to lose."

"It's not helpful," says Octavia. "I'm going to do it. I just need to figure out how."

Monty taps his jaw. "You dated Lincoln, right? That involved some kind of making a move. I mean, I assume."

"Yeah, but over, like, a year. And without any confused sexuality or anything. We just sort of started kissing at some point."

"Yeah, that's the way to do it," he agrees. "Maybe just go casual? Like--want to go to prom or whatever?"

"I don't want it to _not_ be a big deal. I want it to be a regular deal."

"Why don't you just ask her out?" asks Jasper. "What's the big deal with prom?"

It's a valid question, and one that Octavia should at least _try_ to answer. "It's prom. It's a good excuse."

"A good excuse for what?"

It's Luna, and all three of them jump. She's not actually taking art, but her English class is doing post-AP projects that don't require her to actually be class, so she comes to the art room a lot.

"Asking your crush out," says Monty. "Hey Jasper, you want to come help me with this thing I'm painting?"

"I love that thing you're painting," says Jasper. "And I would love to help with it."

Luna looks after them with fond amusement. "You know, when we first met, I thought they were just being weird to get my attention."

"They asked me if I was in witness protection," says Octavia, and Luna laughs. "It took about a year to convince Monty I wasn't." She pauses. "Actually, he might still think that."

"Well, if you _were_ in witness protection, you wouldn't have stopped."

"Exactly." She drums her fingers on the table, glances over at Clarke, who's at her desk, working on something on her computer. but Octavia has no doubt that she's noticed Luna is here and Octavia is talking to her. Clarke _always_ notices. It's why she knew Octavia had a crush and Bellamy didn't. "You're going to prom, right?"

"I think so. I wouldn't want Ms. Griffin to have made all those stars for nothing."

"I'm pretty sure she and Bell are going to burn them the day after prom."

Luna shifts a little closer. "Did you figure out--"

"Not yet. I've got another thing I'm working on first."

"Another thing?"

Monty did give her the line. And no one is paying attention to them, except maybe Clarke. Which means if this goes badly, she'll definitely get a cupcake after school. "Asking my crush out," she says. And then, after a breath, "Do you want to go to prom with me?"

Her laugh is sudden and her smile is bright. "Oh. Really?"

"Yeah."

She tucks her hair behind her ear, still smiling. "Yes. I'd like that."

It's like all the air leaves Octavia's lungs at once, every heavy feeling just whooshing out of her in one great breath. "Cool. Awesome."

"Yeah," says Luna. And then, even better, she asks, "Can we go out before prom too?"

And just like that, there's an even better feeling. "What are you doing on Saturday?"

"Nothing yet."

"Cool."

*

Clarke buys her a cupcake anyway.

"It's a bribe," she says. "You're acting weird, I want to know why. I'm pretty sure it wasn't just Luna. Tell me or you don't get the cupcake."

Clarke inhabits a weird place in Octavia's life, in a way that Bellamy doesn't, not really. She knows it _is_ weird, objectively, that Bell adopted her, and that he's raising her, but it's hard to feel it. Bell's been taking care of her for her whole life; it was weirder for those eight years when he wasn't around. 

But Clarke is Bell's person, and it's a little like having a big sister, but also a little bit not. They've figured out their own relationship, and it works for them, but she couldn't ever explain it to anyone else.

"I think you and my brother should get engaged," she says, and takes the cupcake.

"Huh," says Clarke. "We probably will, yeah."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"What doesn't? Not being engaged to your brother?"

"Yeah."

She shrugs. "I love your brother. If I get married, I'm going to marry him. I don't really have a timeline in mind for that. But if this is really that important to you, I can ask him."

"Is it bad that I want him to ask you?"

"Is it because you asked out the girl you like, so now you want Bellamy to do it too? Is this _Blakes make a move_ month and no one told me?"

Octavia has to smile. "I think he'd like to propose to you. He's stressed, he could use a win."

Clarke swipes some frosting off of her cupcake. "Okay, I get it. I'm all caught up. College guilt."

"Not _guilt_ ," Octavia protests. "I don't feel bad about going to college. And I'm not even going _far_!" Clarke hides her smile in her coffee mug, and Octavia has to smile too. "See? I don't feel bad."

"Obviously not. And you shouldn't," she adds. "But I get why you do."

"He's been wanting me to get into a good college for years," Octavia grumbles. "He _told_ me to go to NYU."

"He doesn't feel bad that you're going to NYU. He feels bad he's not going with you."

Octavia blinks. "That's a lot. Even for Bell."

"He hasn't said that," Clarke admits. "Not in those exact words. But--yeah." She taps the side of her mug. "He's only had you for four years. That's eight more of feeling like he abandoned you."

"He's not abandoning me this time."

"He didn't the first time either," Clarke says, with just enough of an edge to make her feel bad. 

She's right, but it still hurts. Even now, sometimes, she'll cut herself on the memory of him being gone.

"I know. But--"

"It's different," Clarke grants. "I know. If you think us getting engaged would help, that's cool. Good luck. Let me know if I can help."

"That's it?" Octavia asks, a little wary.

"I don't actually care," she says. "Seriously, if I ever really want to be engaged, I'll tell Bellamy. It doesn't bother me. But I get that you guys don't like just having conversations about your feelings, so, yeah, do this. And tell him you've got a girlfriend now," she adds, with a smirk. "That'll really make him feel better."

"I hate you," Octavia says, groaning, and Clarke laughs.

"Yeah, but I'm definitely going to marry your brother, so you're stuck with me."

*

Having a girlfriend is both awesome and kind of distracting. Octavia _wants_ to meddle in Bellamy's life, but it's hard to concentrate on that when she could be making out with Luna. Which she can do. A lot.

It's also a little--well, she's never dated a girl before, and that's definitely new. Awesome, and great, and she is absolutely, completely and without a doubt bisexual, but it's hard to really put much brainpower into Bellamy and Clarke, when she could be finding out exciting new things she can do with her mouth.

She's a good sister, just--well, priorities. No one could blame her for this one.

"So, are you guys dressing up as astronauts?" Jasper asks, a week before prom. "All the cool kids are doing it." He pauses. "Okay, no, never mind. We aren't and never have been the cool kids. But all your friends are doing it."

"Peer pressure," says Monty, and he and Jasper do their weird self high-five thing.

Octavia glances at Luna, and Luna smiles. "I was going to wear a tux," she says. "I think I could rock a tux."

"I'm bringing a wand," Octavia adds. "But just on the down-low."

"Are you doing anything for Mr. Blake?" asks Monty. "Or did you figure out he's an adult who doesn't want to propose to his girlfriend at a high-school dance?"

"Is there a third option?" she asks. "I don't know. I probably just need to have a mature, adult conversation with him about college."

"Yeah, wow, that sounds terrible," Monty says. "I'd definitely go for a wacky scheme instead."

"He did get weirdly emotional about buying my dress. So maybe he'll start the emotional conversation himself and I won't have to do it myself." She flashes a small smile at Luna. "We're going to be cute."

"What _I'm_ hearing," says Jasper, pointed, "is that Octavia is getting laid too much to worry about her poor brother."

"That's so sad," Monty agrees.

"Poor Mr. Blake. Not engaged, and his sister is not only leaving him, but too busy having sex to mess with his love life. How does he sleep at night?" Monroe asks, and Octavia rolls her eyes.

"With Ms. Griffin," she points out. 

Monroe makes a face. "Yeah, okay, fine. Point Mr. Blake." 

"Does it ever get weird, using your brother's sex life to win arguments?" Jasper asks.

The question is so absurd that she bursts out laughing. "If it ever _stops_ being weird," she tells him, once she's recovered, "I'll let you know."

*

"How angry are you going to be if I tell you the stars look awesome?" Octavia asks.

Clarke huffs, crosses her arms over her chest. It's always weird, to be reminded that Clarke is attractive, because she's a quasi-parental figure, but it's really impossible to ignore with what the dress and the position of her arms are doing for her breasts.

Bellamy notices too. "That's an inappropriate amount of cleavage for a school event."

Clarke looks down at herself and repositions. "Shoot. I knew this dress was risky. You told me it was okay," she adds, to Bell.

"I'm incredibly biased." He looks up too. "The stars do look awesome."

"I'm leaving this family, effective immediately," says Clarke. "And of course they do. Just because they're boring and require absolutely no creativity doesn't mean I'm going to phone them in. Where's your date?"

"Taking pictures of everyone else."

"You sorry you didn't get in on the space theme?" Bellamy asks.

Miller came back to surprise Monty with a prom date after all, so he, Monroe, and Harper are dressed as aliens, and Monty and Jasper are astronauts. As group prom costumes go, it's pretty awesome, but Luna looks really amazing in a tux.

And she looks _awesome_ in her dress. She wouldn't have wanted to deprive Luna of getting to see this.

"Not even a little," she tells Bellamy. "No offense to Monty and Jasper, but my treasured memories of prom are going to involve being able to kiss my girlfriend without a helmet getting in the way."

"Aww, you think prom's romantic," Bellamy teases. 

"Shut up, Bell," she says, reflexive. There's a commotion at the door, some laughs and cheers, as well as groans, which is a pretty good sign the rest of her party has arrived. "Okay, that's my cue to talk to my friends instead of you losers. Love the stars, Clarke."

"Don't come back!" says Clarke, and Octavia waves over her shoulder.

Everyone looks great, of course--Monty's done way too much theater to not have learned how to make high-quality costumes on a budget--but none of them hold a candle to Luna, long hair tumbling over her shoulders, tuxedo crisp and sharp. It's not the first time Octavia's seen her in the outfit, but it never stops being awesome.

"Shall we?" Luna asks, offering her arm.

"Are we pretending we don't know the science fiction double feature?" 

"Do you not want to dance with an alien?"

Well, when she puts it like that. "You're right. I should at least go say hi to Miller."

It's not that much like the movies. They have a fine but not particularly remarkable meal--although she'll admit she's been spoiled by four years of Bellamy's cooking, so her standards are high--and then there's a lot of uncoordinated dancing and chatting and laughing. It's the kind of thing she wouldn't bother going to if it wasn't her _prom_ , but the feeling of finality, the knowledge that her relationship with all of these people is going to change forever in just a few days--those things make it feel special, weighty.

There aren't a lot of moments in life when you _know_ everything is changing. The day before Bellamy's dad showed up and took him away was completely normal, just like the day before her mother died. She wants to savor this, the luxury of being able to prepare and say goodbye.

She dances most with Luna, of course, but she and Jasper try to waltz based on their vague memories of ballroom dancing in tenth-grade gym class, she and Monty macarena to songs that were never meant to be macarena'd, and the aliens dance in a weird circle around her, which is honestly pretty hilarious. 

She leans her head on Luna's shoulder when they dance, closes her eyes and does feel more than a little choked up. But in a nice way. The best way.

It's almost midnight when Luna pulls back, giving her a contemplative look. "There's no way to say this without sounding profoundly creepy," she says. "But I think you'll regret it if you don't dance a few with your brother."

Octavia blinks, looks around the room and finds Bell easily, chatting with Clarke and Dr. Yang. "You think?" she asks.

"You can tell him he should be proposing."

"Or something," she says. "We'll come back for the next fast one."

"Always my dream," Luna teases. "Dancing with my history teacher at my prom."

Octavia pecks her on the cheek. "You can't say it wasn't your idea."

Bell gives her a wary look when she comes over. "Are you reporting one of your friends for having alcohol? I know you're about to graduate, but you really don't want everyone to remember you as a narc."

"Wow, you're such a good influence, Bell." She offers her hand. "Come on. We're dancing. It's an emotional time."

His frown deepens. "Is that really a thing?"

"He's been watching you and trying not to cry all night," says Clarke, helpful as always. She takes Bellamy's punch. "Go, have fun. Cry about how your sister is getting older and you're getting older and you're convinced you found a gray hair last week."

"I _did_ ," he protests, but he lets Octavia pull him back towards her friends.

It is, admittedly, a little weird, but the kind of weird that's worth powering through. Nicer than it is weird.

That's how she and Bellamy are, most of the time.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Good." She pauses. "Okay, it's kind of a lot. But I think I'm not going to start freaking out until, like, a week before college. When I have to get packed up or whatever. What about you?"

"Varies day to day. Clarke says you're worried about me."

"You seem kinda freaked."

He sighs. "I know this is good. It's nothing like before. But--you're going to be on your own."

"But I'm not _six_ ," she says, laughing. "This is what's supposed to happen. You raised me, and now I'm leaving. You did a good job. And it's not like you're never going to see me again. I have a _phone_. I'm just going to be a few hours away. If Clarke okays it, you can drive down on weekends sometimes."

"I have to ask for permission from Clarke?" He sounds more amused than offended; that's a good sign.

"She'll know if you're trying to do it too often. Like, every weekend."

"I'm not going to try to come down every weekend," he grumbles. 

"Yeah, you are."

"Shut up." They're quiet for a minute, just dancing, and then he says, "I'm proud of you. I feel like I haven't said that enough, because I'm freaking out. That's my issue. I just--I feel like we didn't get enough time together. I know that's stupid."

"Just because you still get time with me. I'm not going off to war, Bell. I'm graduating from high school and going to college. I'll be back for breaks. You're not even getting rid of my room."

"I know. I know. It's irrational. I'm working on it." 

"Clarke's helping, right?"

"Basically always, yeah." 

"You're happy, right?" she asks. "Like--you should be happy."

"I'm happy. I'm even happy you're going. You're going to have a great time at college. And I'm going to have a great time not worrying about you walking in on me and Clarke."

"Gross."

"You know you say that a lot, right?"

"You know you're gross a lot, right?"

"I do know that." The song ends, and he lets her go. "You should go back to your friends. But--thanks for dancing one with me, O."

She rolls her eyes and shoves him toward the group of aliens and astronauts. "Nope. I'm getting Clarke. You guys are dancing with us. It's going to be totally embarrassing and you're going to cry."

"That sounds like me, yeah."

Clarke, of course, is down for jumping up and down and yelling with everyone else, and it's perfect. All her favorite people, together, in one place. And maybe in a year, half of them won't be her favorite people anymore, but--that's okay.

Perfect moments can't last forever. But she'll take all of them she can get.

*

Graduation is honestly just fucking _boring_. Her gown is cheap, her cap is itchy, and the last thing she wants to do is sit outside for hours while people she doesn't care about give boring speeches about high-school experiences she didn't have. She's not even close to any of her friends, alphabetically, so she's sitting alone in the front row, watching Bell try not to fall asleep.

But she gets a high-school diploma, and she throws her hat in the air with everyone else. She hugs all her friends, kisses Luna, and lets Bell pick her up and twirl her around.

Clarke, meanwhile, just tosses something at her.

"Jesus," Bellamy says. "What were you going to do if she didn't catch that?"

"Find it in the grass," says Clarke, unconcerned.

Octavia looks down at the ring. It's nice one, pretty plain, the kind of thing that Clarke can wear without drawing too much attention. Which she clearly did, because Octavia has no idea how long she's been wearing it.

"Good thing I didn't spend too much money on that."

"When did this happen?" Octavia asks.

"Three weeks ago," says Clarke, smug. "Teenagers are _so_ self-involved."

"You get a new girlfriend, don't even notice that we got engaged," Bellamy teases.

"I thought you'd be freaking out less if you get engaged!" she protests, and throws her arms around Clarke, and then around Bellamy again for good measure. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"I was waiting for you to notice."

"It's not like I look at your fingers much."

"And I wasn't wearing it at school because I didn't want anyone else to notice either," Clarke grants. "So it's not really your fault."

"I'm basically always going to freak out about your life," adds Bellamy. "Regardless of my relationship status. Sorry, O."

"I'll live," she says. "Good job locking that down, Bell."

"She was already locked down," he says, like he's not grinning like an idiot. Not telling her was probably physically painful, but she'll admit she kind of deserved it. "But yeah. Thanks."

After, they go out to dinner to celebrate her graduation and Bellamy and Clarke's engagement, and that's what she was looking for from today, way more than just some graduation ceremony. Her and her family, laughing and celebrating, everyone together. It's not the last time, but--it's a good one. A fitting end to her high school career.

Graduated, got the girl, and Bellamy's taken care of, just like she planned.

Whatever comes next, she's so ready for it. She's golden.


End file.
